shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauriver
Lauriver is the het ship between Oliver and Laurel from the Arrow fandom. Canon History Laurel and Oliver have known each other since they were young, and they know each other's families very well. The two start dating and are together two years before Queen's Gambit sinks. In that time, Oliver is a playboy, irresponsible guy who cheats on Laurel and she's well aware of how he acts, though not his infidelity, which results in him getting another girl pregnant in April 2007. Laurel even comforts him after he finds out, although she doesn't know why he's upset.Seeing Red (220) Laurel knows Oliver and recognizes how insecure he really is; correspondingly, Oliver knows that Laurel can see him which feeds his low self-esteem. Oliver regards Laurel as the perfect girl: great in school, socially and academically and a person who will undoubtedly go on to do something great for the world. He doesn't consider himself good enough for Laurel and so when Laurel, who loves her boyfriend both because and in spite of who he is, wants to commit to Oliver and get engaged, Oliver agrees, although he's terrified that he'll lose her when he doesn't live up to the idea he thinks she has of their life together. Instead of facing his fears and talk to Laurel, Oliver decides to destroy their relationship by beginning an affair with her smitten younger sister, Sara, who always feels overshadowed by Laurel. Horrifically, Laurel finds out about the affair, after learning of Oliver's death, when Moira Queen comes by to tell them that Sara was on the boat and is tragically suspected dead as well.Heir To The Demon (213) Oliver's return During his time on the island, Oliver talks and thinks about Laurel a lot, suffering over how much he hurt her and upon his return to Starling City expects Laurel to thoroughly hate him forever. Upon seeing Oliver again, Laurel is cold and spares not time telling Oliver she blames him for Sara's death. She is surprised to find herself feeling guilty over her fling with Tommy, who pursues a true relationship with Laurel. Immediately upon his return, during his activities as The Hood, Oliver learns that Tommy and Laurel are together. A drunk and miserable Thea later blasts the truth at Oliver's homecoming party, but Laurel lets him know she needs neither his forgiveness nor permission given what he did to her. Laurel becomes intrigued with the mysterious vigilante called "The Hood" and considers his actions heroic. At a party Oliver throws as yet another cover while being investigated for being "The Hood", Laurel accidentally walks in on him dressing and sees his scars. Her anger fades momentarily as she finds sympathy for whatever atrocity Oliver has experienced and they share a passionate kiss. Laurel is shocked by her impulse and leaves. After some time Laurel gives into Tommy and they start a relationship and fall in love. Oliver, while feeling he has no right to ever expect a romance with Laurel again, behaves respectfully to both of them and continues his friendship with Tommy, although he secretly is devastated that his best friend is dating the love of his life. Although Laurel and Tommy are happy, at the beginning of their relationship Laurel has moments where she's aware of her feelings for Oliver. These surface when Oliver dates Helena and the four of them wind up on an awkward double date, and later when he's with McKenna. After Tommy learns that Oliver is the Hood, he's appalled and skirts Oliver for a while, eventually concluding that if Laurel knew Oliver's secret identity, she would choose Oliver over him. Tommy impulsively breaks up with a puzzled Laurel, who, on Oliver's advice, goes to talk to Tommy and find out what happened. Tommy tells Laurel that Oliver still loves her and Laurel is shocked. When Walter's found, she goes to the hospital to support the Queens. She asks Oliver if he can tell Tommy that he's not in love with her and he reveals how he really feels. A week later Oliver back-pedals his words to Laurel because of his life as "The Hood". He pays Tommy a visit to convince him to reconcile with Laurel, saying he could never be with Laurel because of what he does. Laurel runs into Tommy at the precinct and when Det. Lance asks about their break-up, Laurel reveals to her Dad that Oliver is why they broke up. She expects her father to admonish her for it, but Lance acknowledges that Oliver's come back a changed man, implicitly giving his blessing. After Oliver realizes that The Undertaking is the disease he's been clearing symptoms of all year, he concludes that he can stop The Undertaking and then resign as "The Hood". He rushes to see Laurel and tell her that he can finally be with her and they sleep together. After leaving to confront Merlyn and being held captive briefly, Oliver comes home and Laurel stops by. Laurel fears that she and Oliver are retreading old paths, but Oliver assures her he's all in. He tells her that he didn't change — only his true self emerged, the self only she was always able to see.Sacrifice (123) Time apart After Tommy's tragic death, Oliver and Laurel see each other at the funeral. Oliver can't bear to be in Starling City and leaves for Lian Yu. He returns 5 months later on Diggle and Felicity's insistence to support his family and the company. He and Laurel see each other when the mayor is killed at a benefit Laurel attends. They take a walk and Oliver apologizes to Laurel for having left, but she says she understands, that they needed time apart to think. Oliver says he didn't figure it out, but Laurel says she did: she felt like she cheated on Tommy with Oliver, and that it was a mistake that they slept together. They comfort each other over the shared feeling of wanting to make things right after losing someone tragically. Laurel tells Oliver that they can't go back, effectively implying that they can never be again, leaving a hurt Oliver. He goes to see Tommy's grave for the first time and Laurel arrives. She feels bad about having to end things with Oliver and that his best friend is between them, but Oliver assures her that it's okay. Laurel says they've been through too much together not to be a part of each other's lives. Standing at Tommy's grave holding hands, Laurel lets out her anger at vigilantism. She blames "The Hood" and Malcolm Merlyn for Tommy's death and believes Malcolm dead, wanting to capture "The Hood". Laurel's grief Laurel informs Arrow when he visits her that she blames him for Tommy's death, as she saw him leave the rubble without saving Tommy. She tells Arrow never to visit her again and Oliver is crushed, on top of his broken heart. In spite of her words, he visits her again to convince her that he isn't a killer anymore.Identity (202) She has set him up and he is surrounded by police, but before they get to him a mystery blonde vigilante dressed in black bails him out using a sonic device. Lance calls Laurel's hunt for Arrow a vendetta and Arrow in turn laments to Lance that Laurel doesn't believe in him anymore. After Arrow saves her and Lance from the Dollmaker, Laurel realizes that she blames herself for Tommy's death and Oliver watches her, pained. Laurel begins drinking and taking pills to avoid dealing with it. After a DUI, Lance asks Oliver to look out for Laurel and she gets angry with Oliver. He later asks her to dinner to keep her safe when Al-Owal goes after Sara's family. They have a good time and Oliver notes Laurel didn't drink, which turns out to be because she suddenly feels being with Oliver can take away the pain. Oliver rejects her, due to his returned feelings for Sara, Laurel not feeling well and likely since Laurel already put the kibosh on their relationship. Laurel is angry, but it turns out to be more a reaction to feeling lost than a true desire to have a relationship with Oliver again. She talks to him about how everyone abandoned her or died, indicating that Tommy's death broke Laurel's iron will after everything she's gone through with her parents and Sara. They never address Laurel's struggle truly as Oliver has to go save Lance.League of Assassins (205) Their burgeoning rift is exacerbated by Laurel having to second chair Moira Queen's trial for the destruction of the Glades. Oliver is furious with her, but Laurel has no choice in her new job at the DA's office. After her lead council falls ill, Laurel has to assume his place and brutally cross-examine Moira's relationship with Malcolm Merlyn in court. While Oliver isn't mad and more concerned for Laurel, she takes it harder than he does.State Vs. Queen (207) Around the holidays, Laurel and Oliver see each other again when Laurel helps out Thea, Roy and Sin with information, which spurs her on to research Sebastian Blood.Three Ghosts (209) Laurel casually dates Sebastian still, while looking into his background and Oliver sees them together for the first time at a support party Oliver holds for Blood at Verdant. Laurel finds that Sebastian's "aunt", who is in a mental institution, is in fact his mother. At Laurel's visit with Maya Resnik she reveals that Sebastian actually murdered his own father.Blast Radius (210) Following Laurel's visit, Sebastian scares his mother to death. When Laurel can't get support from the DA's office to prove his crimes, she reluctantly meets with the Arrow through Det. Lance and tells the Arrow all the details she's uncovered about Blood. Arrow needs Laurel's access to the paper trail and they break in to the city archives, narrowly escaping the police, but the files have already been removed. Deathstroke threatens Blood, saying Blood's mother wasn't the issue — Laurel is — so Blood has Laurel arrested for illegal possession of drugs and Oliver picks her up at the station. This is the first that Oliver learns of Laurel's addiction to pills and she expects that he will lecture her about it. At Laurel's apartment Oliver tells her that she acts like she doesn't need support and Laurel retorts that she doesn't. Oliver's knocked out and Laurel taken to the Starling Cannery, where the mask taunts her. The Arrow appears and fights the mask, who has the upper hand until Laurel shoots him multiple times. Oliver takes off the mask to reveal Daly, who has been sent as a pawn. Laurel starts questioning why she was sure it was Blood, while Oliver tells his team that he has had a blind spot regarding Laurel, but won't going forward. The next time they see each other, Laurel's getting drunk at Vertigo. Thea and Oliver try to get her to go home, but Laurel insults Thea and tells them she's being disbarred. Oliver asks Thea to call a taxi and leaves to deal with Bronze Tiger, but not before calling Sara to tell her that Laurel is doing really bad and needs Sara.Tremors (212) Sara Sara brings Laurel to the hospital and Oliver gets a call from Quentin Lance that Laurel's in the hospital. Oliver goes straight there to see Laurel and check if she's okay and warmly greets her absentee mother, Dinah. Oliver makes sure his team checks out Laurel's blood work and they find she's been given snake poison. After Laurel finds out Sara's alive, she lashes out at her and throws Sara out of her apartment. Oliver decides to throw Sara a "welcome back from the dead" party at the Queen Mansion and calls Laurel, leaving a message saying she should come. Laurel hosts a family dinner and Sara brings Oliver along. Laurel's perplexed as to why he's there, and as her mother reveals she's in a new relationship, Laurel realizes Sara and Oliver have reunited. Laurel is livid and leaves, with Oliver following her. Laurel blames Oliver for ruining her and Sara's relationship and he concedes that. However, Oliver goes off on Laurel for not taking responsibility for her own life and her abuse problems. He feels like she doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself, although she doesn't take care of herself and he throws Tommy's death in her face. Oliver says some horrible things to Laurel, tells her that he's done with their relationship and walks away. Laurel realizes that her anguish mostly stems from how Sara's supposed death has affected her life for the past five years.Time Of Death (214) Laurel and Oliver make up without saying it, but Laurel helps Sara when Oliver becomes distant and intervenes on their behalf, advising Oliver to let himself open up to her and benefit from having someone be there for him. Oliver and Sara make up and he thanks Laurel, saying it can't be easy on her to have to give them relationship-advice. But having started to turn her life around, Laurel is more focused on the big picture and says that she loves them both.Suicide Squad (216) When Frank Bertinelli's arrested, Donner offers Laurel her old job back and asks her to try the case. Laurel agrees and arrives at the courthouse to see Oliver there, kindly, teasingly asking if he's concerned for her safety and Oliver responds in kind, cementing that their relationship has healed again. At that moment, Bertinelli comes in and is attacked, as Helena set him up to exact her revenge. Oliver covers Laurel and gets her out of the room, but has to inform Lance that his daughter's still in the building. Laurel tries to talk Helena down, to no avail and Helena cuts a deal to trade Laurel for Helena's father. Sara, Oliver and Lance meet Helena and Laurel is saved.Birds Of Prey (217) Reveal Laurel attends the debate between Moira and Sebastian Blood and, along with the others, is horrified to learn of Thea's abduction. After Thea safely returns and names Slade Wilson as the culprit, Laurel's at home and is suddenly visited by Slade. She's horrified, but brave in the face of this monster, but Slade says he's not there to hurt her but to inform her — that Oliver's The Arrow.Deathstroke (218) Afterwards, Laurel slowly tries to piece together the information, overwhelmed by what Wilson told her. She's also preoccupied by her father's recent imprisonment, but Sara is in an 'accident' and Laurel goes to the hospital to check up on her. After learning from the doctor that Sara has extensive battle scars, Laurel sees Oliver for the first time since learning the truth and is stunned. She leaves the hospital and realizes that Sara is The Canary, and that both of them are lying to her about being in a motorcycle accident. Laurel decides to set a meeting with The Arrow to tell Oliver that she knows it's him, but is called away as her father's been attacked at Iron Heights. Laurel tells her Dad she knows The Arrow's identity, but Quentin doesn't want to know, because that guy is a person, too, who sacrifices a lot of himself to help everyone. Laurel changes her mind and when she happens upon a distraught Oliver, she envelops him in a hug and tells him how important he is to her.The Man Under The Hood (219) After Moira's murder, Laurel attends the funeral and the reception at the Queen Mansion, where she tells Thea she is there for her. Oliver hasn't been seen for a few days and Laurel encounters Blood at the wake, re-awakening her suspicions. Laurel goes to her Dad and they work together to have Laurel plant a bug in Blood's office. They uncover irrefutable proof of Blood's connection to Slade Wilson and with it, Laurel seeks out Team Arrow. Having found Oliver, Dig shoots him with a tranq dart and brings him back to The Foundry where Oliver wakes, astounded to see Laurel. She asks to speak to Oliver alone and is the one person who can reach him. He changes his mind about sacrificing himself when Laurel tells him of her proof of Blood and Wilson's plot to murder Moira. Oliver decides to try and stop the Mirakuru army and refuses to let Laurel come along so she'll be safe. Laurel doesn't listen and follows Oliver, saving his life from a Mirakuru soldier and they manage to escape the army as Oliver creates a blockade.City Of Blood (221) After the ceiling collapses on them, Oliver makes his way out of the rubble and screams for Laurel, in a horrific mirror image of Tommy's death a year prior. Laurel responds and Oliver steadies himself in relief at her answer. Laurel's trapped behind the rubble and is running out of air. Oliver guides her to use his bow and an explosive arrow to blast her way out of the rubble, which she does with bravour. Oliver climbs through, pulling Laurel to her feet and she throws her arms around his neck to which Oliver responds, holding her tight. He releases her and cups her face in his hands as he complements her shot. Oliver takes his bow and, holding each other they make their way out. Back up at street level, Laurel talks to her father and assures him she's safe as she's with the Arrow, but promises to go to the precinct. As they make their way towards the city they stop in their tracks and look at each other, stunned at seeing it in flames. Laurel heads for the precinct, but Oliver's reluctant to let her go, insisting she should stay with him. Laurel says she's alright and that the city needs him. While driving towards it with Team Arrow, Oliver regrets letting Laurel go and says he shouldn't have left without her. At the precinct, Laurel's abducted by a Mirakuru soldier on Slade's orders, as Slade vowed to, as Sebastian Blood told Oliver, kill the person Oliver loves the most. Oliver sets up a trap so Slade believes he should've taken Felicity and Slade follows suit. When confronted with Laurel and Felicity held captive, Oliver sets his plan in motion and Felicity injects Slade with the cure. Sara shoots at the guy holding Laurel and she gets free and punches the guy. After saving the city from Slade's Mirakuru army, Sara decides to leave Starling with Nyssa and the League. As Sara says goodbye to her father and Laurel, she and Laurel talk alone and Sara tells her that Oliver needs Laurel.Unthinkable (223) Conflict 5 months after the city's near destruction, Laurel and Oliver have found a sort of rhythm in their crime fighting — Oliver as a vigilante, while Laurel tries the criminals of Starling City. To honor Oliver, Laurel and her father — now Captain Lance — decide to use Lance's press conference as a means to publicly declare the law enforcement's, not only support but reverence to the work of The Arrow. Laurel asks Oliver to meet her at the site so he witnesses the moment and Oliver is moved by Laurel's faith in him.The Calm (301) After Laurel witnesses Sara's murder, she brings Sara to the Foundry. Oliver walks in, immediately realizing Sara is dead and he slowly approaches the body and closes her eyes gently. Laurel breaks down and Oliver takes her in his arms and comforts her as he tries to grapple with the reality that Sara is gone. They later talk where Laurel, grief-stricken, insists on joining Oliver's quest for justice for Sara's murder and Oliver tries to talk her out of it. They find leads that bring them to a similar crime taking place in Starling City simultaneously and when Oliver manages to confront him, Laurel has followed and pulls a gun on the archer. Oliver tries to reason with Laurel, saying she shouldn't do this, that it would change her, but Laurel pulls the tricker, revealing that Oliver had removed the ammunition. Frustrated and ecstatic with grief Laurel insists that the archer be punished, but the archer says he wasn't in town the night in question and had nothing to do with Sara's death. Oliver decides they should bury Sara's body and Laurel is unable to accept this as a reality, the perverseness of Sara being buried in the empty grave that bore her name when she was thought lost at sea 7 years earlier. As they stand at the site, Laurel cries and Oliver once more takes her in his arms and grieves with her.Sara (302) Enraged over Sara's death, Laurel tries to channel her grief by punishing an abusive man who hits his girlfriend, but Laurel ends up bruised in the hospital. When Oliver returns from Corto Maltese, she goes to see him at Verdant and tells him what happened. Oliver, still grieving, is livid that Laurel put herself in danger. Laurel asks Oliver to train her, but he refuses, saying he doesn't want that life for Laurel and that Sara would never forgive him.Corto Maltese (303) They're further distanced in their ways of grieving when Nyssa shows up demanding Sara's whereabouts and learns of Sara's death. She brings word that Sara was in Starling to confirm rumours that Malcolm Merlyn is alive and a hunt, for who they believe murdered Sara, ensues. While Oliver is convinced of Merlyn's innocence in the matter, Nyssa is sure Merlyn killed Sara and vows to avenge Sara by killing Merlyn. Laurel believes that Merlyn killed Sara and suddenly finds herself more aligned with Nyssa than Oliver.The Magician (304) Laurel begins training with Ted Grant and after about a month starts to show a lot of progress, finding in Grant the support she needs to deal with Sara being murdered. When a man is found murdered and strung up in Grant's gym, he comes face to face with The Arrow. Laurel steps between them and argues Grant's innocence to Oliver. Oliver's mad that Laurel's training and, knowing him, she's well aware and shoots him down, leading to Oliver's multiple warnings that she should watch herself around Grant. Oliver and Ted Grant eventually collide in their investigation of who's targeting Grant and Oliver asks Laurel's help in tracking the victims. Oliver asks to talk to Laurel alone and they also bicker in front of Grant, leading him to ask how they know each other. Laurel's exasperated with Oliver, who's worried she doesn't get how morbid vigilante life is. After Laurel gets Grant released from custody, they're abducted by the culprit — Grant's former protégé, Isaac. While driving Isaac's getaway car, Laurel calls in the cavalry, whilst managing to extricate Isaac from the car. Oliver, Diggle and Roy save them. In the hospital, Oliver comes to check on Laurel and she's resigned, thinking he's there to lecture her. Oliver says he's not at all, but there to see how she is. For the first time, they finally talk about what's bothering them: Laurel feels he thinks little of her quest, while Oliver confesses to just want her to be safe. They come to an understanding and embrace, although Oliver later seeks out Grant as the Arrow and asks him to stay away from Laurel, to no avail. When she learns, Laurel carries on with her quest and keeps training to avenge her sister. Oliver learns that Merlyn drugged Thea to kill Sara, but doesn't tell Laurel.The Climb (309) Oliver's "death" Laurel learns from the team that Oliver went off to fight R'as al Ghul and hasn't returned. Nobody tells Laurel why Oliver went. The team's defeatist, but Laurel vehemently asserts that she doesn't believe Merlyn's claims of Oliver's death. She works with the team to stop Brick from releasing a horde of Star City's criminals, but to no avail. Diggle tells her that Oliver's gone and shares his grief with Laurel, who comforts him. She worries that nobody will be left to protect the city as Dig isn't sure he's going to continue. Inspired by Sara's heroism and her vow to avenger her sister, as well as Oliver's heroism, Laurel takes up the mantle of the Black Canary. She faces a steep learning curve, and is shaken when an Alderman is executed by Brick in front of her and Roy. Laurel momentarily quits, but redirects her focus on protecting the people of the city and becomes a member of the team, learning by trial. She and Roy save the two Aldermen but Brick gets the Glades.Midnight City (311) After trying singlehandedly to help the citizens of the Glades without the police force, they enlist the help of the people to fight Brick. During the tumult, the Arrow returns. Laurel watches from an ally as Oliver addresses the people of the Glades, vowing never to leave again.Uprising (312) Oliver tries to ban Laurel from being the Black Canary, yelling at her and telling her she's not a hero. He even goes so far as to suggest that being the Black Canary is something Laurel does to not feel the pain of Sara's death, and that it has turned into an adrenaline high feeding her addiction. Laurel tells him to go to hell and leaves. She shows up to fight Zytle and is dosed with Vertigo, seeing him as Sara calling her a fraud. Zytle beats her up but she's saved by the arrival of Oliver and Roy. Oliver carries a sick Laurel back to the lair, where he gets told off by Roy and Felicity. Diggle tells him that everything and everyone changed when they thought Oliver died and that the team fights for their own causes now. Oliver finally realises that and acknowledges Laurel's part of the team. They go to stop Zytle and Laurel takes out a guy about to shoot Oliver from behind. He also witnesses Laurel's fight with Zytle, who again doses her with Vertigo, how Laurel overcomes her fears and wins the fight.Canaries (313) Oliver's respect for Laurel doesn't last long. Around Christmas Laurel confesses to Thea that Sara has died. In the Spring, after Oliver tells Thea that she killed Sara, inadvertently, Thea can't stomach keeping the truth from Laurel and she tells her. Laurel feels sick at what Merlyn did to both Sara and Thea, and goes to see Oliver. She tries mentioning Sara's killer and Oliver lies again, appalling Laurel who reveals that she knows the truth. Oliver tries to defend himself saying he assumed Laurel would harm Thea, which is disgusting of him, on all counts. He dispassionately states that he needs Merlyn to save Thea from the League, to which Laurel tells him off and leaves. Taking Laurel's words to heart, Thea delivers Merlyn to the League and Laurel, who tries to fight him to avenge her sister. Merlyn defeats her and taunts Laurel, but Nyssa and the League show up and take over, Nyssa beating up Malcolm and taking him away. Learning this from Thea, Oliver goes to the lair to yell at Laurel for trying to kill Malcolm, telling her she couldn't have won and trying to justify his keeping secrets from Laurel saying she is "unable to keep her emotions from getting the better of her", as all sexist pigs have told all women since the dawn of time. Laurel fights him on his decision to save Merlyn from the League and Oliver tells her to leave. Laurel later returns to the lair to find they are keeping Nyssa prisoner. Laurel furious with Oliver for his behaviour, but urges him not to go to Nanda Parbat. They continue to fight together as a team, with Oliver still telling Laurel that she needs training.The Offer (316) Fellow vigilantes On her deathbed towards the end of Season Four, she tells Oliver that he was the Love of her Life. In the season 4 finale Oliver, despite taking a vow not to kill criminals again after Tommy's death, breaks this vow to avenge Laurel by killing her murderer, Damien Darhk. Oliver's grief In Season Five it is several times hinted, that Oliver still has romantic feelings for Laurel. Throughout the season he has become more ruthless again believing if he had stayed that way, Laurel would be alive as he still blames himself for her death. In the Midseason Finale, after returning to the Arrowcave, Oliver encounters a seemingly alive Laurel. It is later revealed in the Midseason Premier, that this Laurel is in fact her villainous Earth-2 Doppelganger, called Black Siren, introduced in the second Season Episode of The Flash "Invincible". Earth-2 Laurel also confesses to Oliver in the same episode that she was in love with his Earth-2 counterpart until he died on the Queen's Gambit in contrast to Oliver. Oliver believes partially out of guilt for Laurel's death that Earth-2 Laurel can find redemption, hinting that he's become affectionate towards Earth-2 Laurel somewhat. Earth-2 Laurel herself, despite being a ruthless murderer, also implies that she is genuinely affectionate towards him too, hesitating when he begged her not to kill Felicity and appearing very conflicted while doing so. Despite Earth-2 Laurel being captured and taken to A.R.G.U.S. Oliver still believes there is hope for her. Oliver's dream After Oliver's abducted by the Dominators and put in a Dreamworld, he finds himself in a "perfect" world were he never went lost at sea, is still with a very much alive Laurel and about to marry her. After realizing that the world is false Oliver leaves, but confesses to "Laurel" that he still loves her and believes she deserved better than him. Moments Season 1 PILOT :Oliver keeps a picture of himself and Laurel on his desk. Season 3 THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD :Oliver stops by the precinct with Barry to get intel on Harkness under the pretext of Barry representing CCPD. Laurel takes Oliver aside and teases him. Quotes Songs :candy machine gun | HALEY BONAR :oliver drops by to see laurel''Honor Thy Father'' (102) :ophelia on my mind | ALBERTA CROSS :oliver and laurel have ice cream :sparkly | YOUNG MAGIC :oliver brings laurel intel''An Innocent Man'' (104) :stay (feat. mikky ekko) | RIHANNA :oliver doesn't want to be on an island anymore''Salvation'' (118) :your heart keeps burning | ADAM AGIN :laurel + oliver say goodbye before he leaves on the gambit :radioactive | IMAGINE DRAGONS :Reunion Fanon This is one of the more common and popular pairings of the series. Due to the comic book canon pairing of Green Arrow and Black Canary, many fans have been livid that their romance was annihilated (what with Oliver cheating with, not just a ton of women, but also Laurel's own sister!)Arrow’s Laurel Lance Deserved Much More Than She Got (May 2016). Add to this, there was an outcry after Laurel was nondescriptly, almost as an afterthought, murdered by Damien Darkh‘Arrow’ 4×18: Fans react to that death (April 2016)Why 'Arrow's' Dinah Drake Is the Black Canary Fans Deserve (February 2018) in the series' 4th season, which was also critically pannedWhy Arrow’s Season 4 Was So Disappointing, According To Stephen Amell (November 2016)The 'Arrow' Season 4 Finale Was So Bad That Even Diggle and Thea Left The Lair (May 2016)'Arrow' Is Such A Hot Mess, Can Anything Save It Now? (May 2016)'Arrow' Ends Season 4 With A Whimper, Not A Bang (May 2016). Consequentially, fans took to Twitter and started the hashtag #NoLaurelNoArrow, which is still going as the series heads into its 8th season.#NoLaurelNoArrow Twitter hashtag search Generally, fans of the Black Canary hate what the showrunners did to Laurel's journey to becoming Black Canary: that she was the only hero on the show not awarded autonomy over her choices, constantly berated and belittled by Oliver, the character's supposed great love, who consistently tells Laurel sexist things such as her being "too emotional" to make smart choices and that she always had to be 'saved'/told what's right by men (a fate shared among the main women on the series, including Thea and Felicity). After learning as she goes in combat, Laurel can hold her own, but Oliver's continued lack of accreditation and misogyny seems to dismiss the concept of Black Canary in the narrative. Eventually, they work together as equals, but the damage to a decades-long healthy comic book relationship remains. Fandom AMINO :lauriver @amino FAN FICTION : :Laurel/Oliver on FanFiction.Net :Oliver/Laurel on FanFiction.Net FORUMS :Destined Lovers #20 @FanForum :Couples — Lauriver #2 @FanForum IG : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : TWITTER : WIKIS : Backstage *Katie Cassidy (Laurel Lance) described the relationship as reminding her of 'Arrow' star Katie Cassidy on Laurel and Oliver: They're like Dawson and Joey (May 2013) *It was never in the script that Laurel calls Oliver, "Ollie". It was added by Cassidy at the Pilot table read, as she wanted it to signal that intimate connection between them. Subsequently, the writers started adding it to the script.Comic-Con 2019: Arrow Cast Teases Final Season (Exclusive) (July 2019) *After filming the Pilot sequence where Oliver and Laurel walk outside, a producer texted Stephen Amell and Katie Cassidy the same message: ”You were both born to play Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance” Photos :Lauriver/Gallery Media Laurel & oliver take me home (for sara) Laurel + Oliver Already Gone Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Lauriver